A Real Dream World
by PrincessEve
Summary: Wendy is gone and so are the rest of the gang.Peter has fallen in love with another girl, that he has known for over half of her life.So what happens when he takes her away to Never Neverland and another seeks her heart? PLEASE R&R!Completed
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I do not own anything of Peter Pan but he owns my heart ever since I was a young girl I have always loved his stories and after seeing his latest movie I've fallen even more in love with him. **

**Introduction:** You have always heard the story of Peter Pan the boy who never grew up, who wanted to always be a boy and have fun. The stories passed down from generation to generation, to the boys he had everything and to the girls he was everything, alas none of the children ever met him, save only in their dreams and even then those all together stopped once they in turn grew up. There is one girl who never grew up or so it seemed.


	2. A Coming of Age

**Chapter One: Coming of Age**

Ava has never been what most of today's society would have called a normal adolescent. In fact, she could not be further from that. No matter how much she had grown inside as well as out, there has always been a part of her heart, her soul, that has remained innocent and fascinated by fantasy and myth. Of course, she loves to be a young woman but a part of her has always longed to stay a young teen and never grow up into an adult. The stories of Peter Pan are what fascinated her the most, the tale of a boy, his friend Wendy and her siblings that flew to Never Neverland and defeated the evil Captain Hook, amazed her. Although nothing in the real world like this ever happened, it was all just pretend. The thought of anything like that ever happening was a one in a million, and if she had ever uttered her secret wish to anyone other than herself, she would have been put in the crazy house. Little did she know that that this same boy who never wants to grow up, is coming for her.

"Ava did you get your dinner?" Her mother Mrs. Lovely can be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Mom don't worry I'm leaving in five minutes I promise," Ava replied. A small wisp of wind passed her as she walked away from her window. Looking she saw nothing and thought nothing of it.

Mrs. Lovely checking on her soon to be seventeen-year-old daughter smiled as she finished her hair. "Oh mija how you've grown up so much,"

"Mom, don't ever say that!" Ava snapped.

"But it's true don't you want to grow up and become a woman?" Mrs. Lovely asked unsure of her daughters' response.

"No what I want is to not have to become a middle aged woman with bills like a car and house payment. I want to be able to go out with my friends and have fun, and that's exactly what I intend to do tonight," Ava let out long sigh.

"Oh mija when you get to be my age you'll see things differently" was all her mother said before kissing her daughters cheek.

On the window ledge, the boy watched intently, never taking his eyes off the beautiful young girl. Her long raven hair and bronze skin, his smile grew when she turned to the mirror and smile to herself reminding him of Wendy Darling the girl that he had lost all those years ago. He vowed to himself that he would never loose another or yearn for one either. His tall stature bronze skin and dirty blonde hair made him attractive; his blue eyes were the most beautiful physical thing about him. Ava looking one last time in the mirror smiled at how her dress fit perfectly now, looking up and down she smiled even bigger when she saw her shoes, a gift from her mother. Looking back up her reflection was now not the only one she saw.

Letting out a scream and was quickly silenced by his hand. "Sh...be quiet I've come for you" removing his hand she screams once more and his hand silences her once again. "You know who I am, it's me Peter Pan I have been watching you these past years wondering if you were ever going to choose to grow up and now I know for sure ," he removed his hand once more.

"You can't be Peter Pan he was only a myth made by people and sold by millions for a profit," Ava said in disbelief.

"I can prove it here, the kiss that Wendy gave me the day that the lost boys shot her down." Peter pulled out the small gold thimble.

"It really is you isn't it, you really are Peter Pan" outlining his face with her finger Ava smiles as a small tear runs down her cheek.

"Come with me Ava, come to Never Neverland and I promise you'll never see this place again if you wish it." His hand held out to her own.

"Wait let me leave a note for my mother," Ava runs over to her desk grabbing a pen and paper she leaves the only thing she can behind to her mother.

"Now come, and here" Peter said sprinkling dust over her head. Ava's body quickly floating up in the air. "So you have heard of my stories?" He crowed loudly.

"I have all of them memorized," She blushed brightly.

"I will have you make no promise to stay with me in Neverland, Wendy promised never to leave me and she did, and now she is dead so are Michael, Jon and the Lost Boys," Peter allowed Ava to see him cry. She felt sympathetic for him and hugged him tightly.

"Can we leave now, my mother is coming and I don't want to be here anymore she's already started drinking and I don't want to be around when she gets angry," Ava said clutching Peter's hand.

The truth is Mrs. Lovely is the loveliest person you could ever meet, when she is sober. She started drinking shortly after the death of the late Mr. Lovely two years ago. Ava can clearly remember the day that her mother first hit her, as if it was yesterday. Ava had come home late from school, she had missed the bus and could get a hold of her mother, so she walked the ten blocks home. Mrs. Lovely's breath reeked of brandy with a glass in her hand full of it. She had asked Ava why she was so late coming home, but before Ava could explain, the fire hot hand of her mother was against her flawless bronze skin. However, that would not be the first or the last time it happened. The second time it was Ava's arm smothered in broken glass, the result was thirty six stitches on her left arm and a nasty scar, from time to time the arm is still tender.

Unknown to him Peter he grabs this arm firmly not meaning to hurt her but Ava cries out in pain. Trying to hide the ugly scar Ava pulls away but her fear becomes reality when Peter sees the once stitched wound; a fire grows in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He asked angrily.

"No one it's nothing now can we leave please?" Her voice pleads with him, he knows that it's Ava's mother or at least he suspects.

"It was your mother wasn't it? That's why you want to leave so badly isn't it, because she hurts you, doesn't she?" Peter asked cupping the cusp of her chin.

"Yeah she does," is all she said and it was enough for him. The night sky is so beautiful Ava has never seen the stars so up close and burning so bright. Before she left her room, Ava shut the window she that she could never get back, Peter made sure that this is what she wanted, and after her answer remained the same for ten minutes. The boy, who never wants to grow up, locked the window and barred it down. Ava Lovely and Peter Pan fly off into the midnight sky, the young girl never looking back.

"Oh Peter can we just fly around Rancho Cordova once more so I can see everything, please" Ava said her eyes beginning to water.

Peter agreed Ava flew past the park, a special place for her father, as well as her mother. The church where her parents where married all those years ago before her birth. Ava began to cry because truth be told she didn't want to leave her friends behind just her abusive mother. Nevertheless, she had already made her decision and being with Peter for all eternity was a dream come true. Peter had told her that they must leave. Ava nodded and smiled, his thumb brushed away a small tear left on her cheek.

"When we reach home you will cry no more, alright?" he said his innocence even clearer than before from his simple thought of home.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning, right Peter?" Ava smiled sincerely. He blushed at her smile, and felt that same feeling he had felt so long ago returning, and he pushed it back.

Peter Pan also known as the boy who never grew up, he is Ava's age yet still very innocent to lots of things, all but his heart. An evil stirs on the island of Never Neverland and an even greater evil stirs in the world of Neverland, Peter has been unaware of it, and now that Ava is with him that evil will be more obvious. Lurking in the heart of Never Neverland lays an evil force. This force seeks Ava; it yearns for her touch and her love.

"Peter you're going to fast slow down I can't keep up!" Ava yelled as they neared Neverland but he does not slow down instead of that he tightly holds her hand.

"Here we go!" Peter yells before the bright light of the morning sun surrounds them, and they enter the land of Neverland.

The island is even more beautiful and more colorful than Ava could have imagined, wild tropical flowers grow everywhere, waterfalls as far as the eye can see. The ocean as blue as the sky and the mountains as tall as Mt. Everest with greens covering them. Ava's breath is caught in her throat the beauty of it all is amazing.

"Peter can I meet the Lost Boys oh they would be so," looking down in shame Ava had forgotten that the boys had gone back with Wendy and her brothers. "I am so sorry Peter, I forgot it must have been lonely all those years alone," Ava apologized but he did not even move he just stared off into the sky as they sat on the cloud.

"No not at all, they were just boys, hunter's, followers of mine, they meant nothing to me. Now come we shall speak of this no more" Reaching for her hand once more, he took her down into the heart of the island where his home is.

His house built by the lost boys, but now in his mind they really were lost, because he does not remember them. Often he finds it hard to remember Wendy, let alone the lost boys. However, he remembers how he felt about Wendy and the pain that it gave him when she left him forever, leaving only her kiss to him never her heart. Ava is in awe of Peter's house made purely of brush and other plants, the floor made of all types of tropical flowers, and the petals as soft as silk.

"Come I wish for you to meet the new lost boys," Peter said leading her away from the small house. "A ten hut," Peter yelled. "Fall in!"

"Tweak here sir, calling all lost boys!" The small grungy little boy yelled. His call heeded when five other boys ran from out of the bushes.

"Ava I want you to meet the new lost boys, this is Tweak, Kyo, Fox, Jibs, Dibs, and Dils. Boys this is Ava and you had better treat her well, or I will feed you to the crocodile, just like I did to Hooks hand."

"Hullo Ava if you need anything, just ask me and I'll fetch it for you right quick alright." Tweak said smiling and bowing before her ever so politely.

"If you don't mind would you be as kind as to show me where I could get a change of clothes?" Ava said looking at her tattered dress.

"Of course, here this should do just fine for your size, the fairies made as soon as they heard you were coming." From wooden chest, Tweak pulls out the most beautiful dress that Ava has ever seen, with mixtures of green, blue, pink, gold and silver beads woven into the silky cloth. However, that was not the only thing that the beautiful pixies made, the lost boy also pulled out a hair tie, made of the same material and beads. Slipping away into another room, Ava changes into her new dress, throwing up her hair into a messy bun; she glances in the mirror and finds herself impressed. Walking out to find the boys arguing over something, they all stop including Peter. Staring at their newest friend, they find her beautiful beyond words.

"Ava will you please join me I wish to show you something," Peter said, reaching for her hand they take flight off into the night sky. The moon is beautifully shining upon the ocean and the island.

"Peter, where are we going?" Ava asked curiously. With each passing moment, she finds herself falling in love with Peter.

"This is an honor we have been invited to watch the Princess Carita and the Prince Gentry wed in the kingdom of all fairies." He said as they landed in a nearby tree, stooping low to the stump Ava peeks into the tree just in time to see the prince and his bride dancing, their wings glowing of gold and silver.

Peter remembers this moment all too clearly, he had done the same with Wendy all those years ago, and now he is doing it to Ava. Looking at her smiling face, he gets up just as he did with Wendy and asks her to dance. Taking flight once again, they dance in the sky, Ava loving every moment of it. Peter leads her out to of the forest higher into the sky and stops in front of the full moon, just as he had done with Wendy.

"Ava it isn't all make believe is it? How we feel about each other I mean," Peter said with such compassion in his eyes.

"No it isn't but it should be, because you and I could never be. I have heard all the stories; you did all this with Wendy all those years ago. Now it is my turn, you would never have feelings for me let alone anyone, you are too afraid. So rather than leave you because you refuse to love, I'll stay with you even if it means not having you." Ava said her unhappy thoughts causing her to sink.

"No Ava I am not, I loved Wendy and I know that deep down she loved me too. Nevertheless, she chose to go back and grow up. I let her go because that was what she wished. I have never loved another until I met you. I have known you for the longest time Ava ever since you heard the first story about me when you turned six, and I've loved you ever since" Peter said leaning in kissing Ava her first real kiss.

Pulling away Peter smiles, as does Ava. Ava's feelings all bottled up shoot out of her body like a rocket; she flies high into the air raising her arms into the heavens, smiling still. Peter smiled and laughed remembering how he felt with his first kiss, although Ava was only his second real kiss he has never felt more happy in all his life. Ava floats back down, but never reaches the ground a hooded figure grabs her, a dagger at the hilt of her neck. Peter becomes infuriated, flying as fast as he can to catch her, but he is too late, and all that can be heard are Ava's screams and pleas for help.


	3. Ava's Kidnapper

**Chapter Two: **Ava's Kidnapper

Peter still infuriated flies back home to call on the lost boys. They are nowhere to be found and his guess is that they are out hunting or playing with the Indians. He knows that he is perfectly capable of rescuing her on his own, but figuring out who took her is another story.

"I know I'll go to the fairies they know everything surely they'll know who took her" Peter said to himself.

Rushing back to the kingdom, he finds all of the fairies are fast asleep, waking them would be rude but at a time like this, he does not care. Finding the bell of emergency, he rings it loudly. The King and Queen awaken and are somewhat perturbed at their sudden wake up call. Peter explains all tears rush down his face at he pleads for their help. The King and Queen agree, and summon the army of fairies.

"We know of the man who took your Ava," Prince Gentry said sadly.

"Who took her?" Peter asked anxiously.

"His name is Devlin he somehow has entered your world Peter, he is in love with Ava and will stop at nothing to have her love," Prince Gentry said sadly.

"You have known all this and have said nothing!" Peter bellowed.

"We could not until he took her Peter, he threatened to have us all killed. I had to do what was best for my people!" The young fairy prince argued.

"So you would risk the life of another for your own Prince Gentry?"

"I risked her life for that of my people's lives, one day you will understand, but for now we must get her back. He will not harm her for now" Gentry said.

Peter looked up into the night sky praying that Ava was all right and that no harm has come to her. "Where are you my Ava?"

Shrouded in darkness Ava cannot see anything, the blind fold covers her eye's. _I swear as soon as this is over I'm going to kill the man that abducted me_. Squirming trying to break free from her bondage, Ava's screams are being muffled by the gag in her mouth. Hearing footsteps she calms down in hope that it might be Peter coming to rescue her.

"Sh ... my little Ava finally I have you and we will be together forever" his voice soothes and serenades her. Removing the gag from her mouth and the blind fold, her kidnapper revealed. His dark chestnut brown hair wavy, bronze skin and emerald eyes are captivating. He smiles at her and helps her up.

"Where am I and why did you take me away from Peter?" Ava asked staring into his bright green orbs.

"I have brought you to Neverland Ava, taken you away from that island, and that boy. I need you Ava, and I love you" the boy confessed his feelings to a shocked young girl.

"No Peter brought me to Neverland, and with him is where I want to be, please take me back home" she pleads.

"No please don't leave me, not before I show you around. Just stay with me for a while, I won't hurt you I promise" his voice so trusting and sincere Ava could not do anything else but give in.

"What's your name?" Ava asked.

"Devlin, my little Ava" he replied leading her out of the bedroom.

To the people Devlin is a hero, a lover of all people and so much more. To Ava he is a criminal, a brute that refuses to let her return to her beloved Peter Pan. However, there is something about him that she cannot help but trust. Maybe it's when his eye's sparkle with a simple glance at her or the sound his voice makes when he says her name. As if his soul wants to sing and leap for joy. His emotions are tied to her own, she feels his every emotion, and they are bound to each other but are they destined to be or is it all a cheap spell?

Showing her around Ava learns that it is about midday, Devlin invites her to lunch, her mind says no but her voice said yes, but it was not her voice. Ava felt someone else respond for her, Devlin smiled. With each minute, Ava feels a little bit of Peter leaving her memory, and in its place Devlin.

Back on the island of Never Neverland Peter gathers his dagger and a small water jug; it is only an hour journey to the mainland. Prince Gentry follows Peter with a small army of the fairies, joining them. Peter is still angry with the prince but he needs all the help he can get to find his dear sweet Ava. Flying off into the early noonday, Peter yearns for Ava's touch, her smile, her kiss.

"My dear Ava promise me that you'll stay with me forever and ever?" Devlin said pouring the flask of wine into a glass.

"I cannot do that, I don't love you I love Pe ... Devlin!" _Why can't I say his name?_ She asks herself. His face perfectly clear in her mind and yet his name lost from her lips.

Devlin smirked the spell placed on Ava is working to his advantage and soon enough Ava will forget everything, the island, the kiss, and more importantly Peter Pan forever. Ava feels it something is wrong with her, and she knows it. Her spirit has a heavy feeling on it, her mind restless. Crying she runs from Devlin to where she does not know and nor does she care.

Letting her leave Devlin knows that she will return, there is not escaping his plot and now nothing and no one can save Ava Lovely. Or so Devlin thinks the only one that can save Ava from the spell is her love for Peter, but how can that save her when with each passing moment she looses her memory of him, can the love in her heart sustain her memory of the boy who never wanted to grow up? Or will it be lost forever, thrown into the darkness left there for all eternity?


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Three: **Forgotten Memories

_I do not understand why cannot I say his name, I know that somewhere deep down inside I love this boy this young man. However, questions remain, who is he, have I met him? I must have, to love someone so strongly and to have never have met them is ludicrous. I know his face so well, his voice just the thought of him makes me happy._ Ava ponders over her thoughts unable to come up with a conclusion.

Peter high above in the sky spots her with great joy he swoops down in front of her. Ava cries and looks to his face her tears fade away evaporating from her face. Neither of them speak instead he holds her close to his heart, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I had lost you, are you alright Ava?" Peter asked still holding onto her frail body.

"I'm fine but how do you know my name?" Ava looks at his face and she realizes that it's the boy from her dreams.

"Ava it's me, don't you know who I am?" His voice now scared and unsure.

"I know your face, I can't stop thinking about you but I don't know why. We've never met I would remember a boy like you that I am sure of. What is your name?" Ava said.

"We have met I brought you here to Neverland remember the night of your birthday. You must remember we danced under the moonlight we kissed and then you were taken away from me and I," but he would not finish his sentence because just as Peter was about to reveal Ava's kidnapper, Devlin appeared in the brush.

"Ava get away from him he's lying to you all of it lies!" Devlin bellowed.

"No! Ava look I can prove it I promise. Your mother Mrs. Lovely she beat you and I took you away because that was what you wished. Prince Gentry and Princess Carita invited us to witness their wedding we dance underneath the moon, we kissed" Peter tried to remind Ava of their kiss but he was pulled away by the guards that followed Devlin.

"I'm so sorry, I really want to remember but I can't I don't know why, please forgive me" Ava turned away in sorrow.

"Ava do you remember your thirteenth birthday, your dad brought you home that kitten you named her Wendy after Wendy Darling. Your dad told you to make sure that she stood in the house for at least a week, but you forgot and she got out somehow. You looked for four whole days and you found her in your bedroom right on your bed. A note was attached to her collar what did it say?" Peter knew that if she didn't remember this that there would be no use in trying at all, she would be lost forever.

"It said that she got out through the bathroom window and that she was kept in the blossom house. It also said that I should keep the window shut when the family wasn't home. A boy named Peter signed the note. You were that boy, and." The spell broke at that moment. "Peter!" Ava runs to him hugging him tightly. "I remember I know your face, your kiss, and your love"

"No why won't you be with me!" Devlin screamed. "I hate you Peter Pan and for the pain you have caused you will die!" Devlin said unsheathing his dagger.

The two young men battled it out for ten minutes each one matching each other's moves, never breaking in. Ava watched fearfully as the guards were ordered to stay back. Both of them grow tired but never show it, finally Devlin pierces Peter's skin leaving an ugly wound and will surely leave a scar. Backing Devlin into a tree he was about to kill him but knew that he could not because that's not the kind of person he is or wants to be.

"I will let you live but leave us alone, we shall hear from you never again understood!" Peter's voice stern. Devlin nodded, Peter turns away Devlin sees this as a perfect time for a sneak attack. Peter raises his dagger with Devlin's reflection showing; Peter turns and thrusts his dagger straight into Devlin's cold heart.

The guards run in fear they leave Devlin's body there, neither Peter nor Ava wish to bother with the likes of him. Leaning close into Ava's face Peter kisses her, the two young lovers happy to see and remember each other. Flying off into the now night sky, Ava smiles as does Peter they have found what each of their hearts had long to find so long ago, love. With the spell broken, Ava's memories are all so clear now, and never again will someone make her forget her Peter Pan, or will they?


End file.
